<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who Killed Dr. Ellimist? by Mordant_Red_11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541697">Who Killed Dr. Ellimist?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mordant_Red_11/pseuds/Mordant_Red_11'>Mordant_Red_11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Animorphs (TV), Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate, The Mechanisms (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, I haven't written fic in... like 7 years, Insomnia is a hell of a drug, also they swear because. they deserve it. rachel deserves to say FUCK, also this has been living rent free in my brain for weeks, as a whole this au has taken over my last remaining brain cell so I might end up writing some more, but there are some threats of general mauling, no beta we die like jonny d'ville is hunting us for sport, no promises though because I'm not. I writer. I don't know where this came from, possessed by an animorphs ghostwriter, this is not violent enough to warrent the archive warning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:02:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mordant_Red_11/pseuds/Mordant_Red_11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Ellimist meets a tragic accident with an airlock. A number of witness statements are made. None of them are helpful.</p><p>Also, everyone is an immortal space pirate.</p><p> </p><p>(mechanisms/animorphs fusion)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Who Killed Dr. Ellimist?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I honestly don't even know how this happened, I looked up and it was two hours and 800 words later.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1. Mercury</p><p>Did I kill Dr. Ellimist? Well that’s kind of a useless question, isn’t it? I mean, it’s not like I’d tell you if I had. For what it’s worth, no, I didn’t kill him. And no, I don’t know who did. It could have been any of us really -- Cassie says she didn’t, and that’s probably not a direct lie, at least while she’s on Means Justify Ends… but just because she didn’t kill him herself doesn’t mean she did anything to stop it. I mean, you expect me to believe that miss ‘prophetic visions of the timestream’ didn’t have any idea this was going to happen? Bullshit. But as to who actually did the dirty work… well, Rachel seems like a solid guess. I mean, call me biased, but when someone gets shoved out an airlock I think the local homicidal lunatic seems like a pretty good suspect. Jake is insisting he “fell” out the airlock, which, come on man. All else aside, I was neck deep in the ship at the time, and I would have noticed if there was a malfunction. I don’t know for sure what happened, but I know it wasn’t an accident. Maybe it was Jake; with the Doc dead, he’s probably the captain now, so I guess that’s a motive for you. Hell, for all you know, it was me. I can’t prove it wasn’t. You only have my word for it, and we know what that’s worth.<br/>
But my money’s on Rachel.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>2. Phosphorus</p><p>For the last time, no, I didn’t kill him. Not like he didn’t deserve it, but I wouldn’t have pushed him out the fucking airlock, that’s for sure. After all the shit he put me through, put all of us through? After all the shit he put Tobias through? Like hell does he get off that easy. If I’d finally snapped and killed him, we’d be finding bits of his organs scattered around the ship for the next few centuries. But hey, if you ever do figure out who did, let me know. I’ll have to throw them a damn parade. Or maybe shoot them a couple of times for denying me the privilege of feeding that asshole his own limbs. I’ll see how I’m feeling if it ever comes up.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>3. Arsenic</p><p>What? Of course I didn’t. I wouldn’t… I wouldn’t do that. I mean, Dr. Ellimist and I had our differences, for sure, but that doesn't mean I would want to kill him. I think it's fair to say that all of us have reason to be angry with him but... well. I guess we can't know for sure what happened. Jake is saying it has to have been an accident. I hope he’s right. I mean, these people are my family. I don’t want to think of any of them as murderers.<br/>
...You know what I mean.<br/>
Either way, I don’t really want to speculate. I don’t think it does any good to point fingers now.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>4. Tin</p><p>I did not kill the doctor. Doccccc-tor. Such a good word, doctor! So many excellent consonant sounds. Did you know that on many planets, the word doctor means a medical professional? Dr. Ellimist was not a medical professional! He was a scientist, which is a different kind of doctor altogether. I remember one planet we visited had a rule for medical doctors: ’first, do no harm.’ I do not think Dr. Ellimist would have done very well on that planet! They have very strict opinions on the correct circumstances under which it is appropriate to perform vivisections. Sssss. Sections! That is also a good word.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>5. Lead</p><p>Dr. Ellimist had an accident with the airlock. That’s all there is to it. You can keep asking, but that’s the only answer you’re going to get.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>6. Antimony</p><p>You guys know the Doc isn’t dead, right? [<em>Wait, what?</em>] Hard vacuum wouldn’t keep one of us down for long, do you seriously think it would do anything to him besides tick him off? [<em>Right, give me 15 minutes and a machete, I’ll go fix that.</em>] [<em>You know, Xena, I’m not sure ‘dismember it with a machete’ is a workable solution to all your problems.</em>] <em>[Watch it Marco, I’ll dismember </em>you<em> with a machete</em>.] [<em>Would you two knock it off? You can chase each other around with knives some other time. Tobias, how fast can you get us out of here?</em>] [<em>Ooh, very authoritative, Captain Jake. I’m all aflutter.</em>] [<em>I- what? I’m not the captain.</em>] You kind of are though. You’re the ranking officer if we’re ditching the Doc, which it sounds like we are. [<em>We what? We can’t just leave him out there! That’s- Hmm. Marco, for future reference, the ends of discouraging you from changing my setting without asking is making the means of cutting your damn hand off look pretty good right</em> now.] [<em>...Noted.</em>] [<em>But yeah, let’s go.</em>]</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Jake: Don't call me captain<br/>Everyone: Yes Captain Jake Sir</p><p>I wrote this at 2 am and did not edit it. If you notice spelling/formatting errors feel free to let me know, although I reserve the right to not give a shit. I do accept concrit but only if it's written in trocaic tetrameter.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>